Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 408 - Space Mice
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 408 - Space Mice is the four-hundred eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Question: Have you ever wanted to travel to a particular place but haven't been able to yet? Where it is it, and why haven't you gone there yet? Kurt starts the episode thanking GreatScottLP for a fundraiser that raised the donation total to $12,545. He asked a question about where Kurt would like to go and Kurt answers it saying Antarctica as it is very different. If the moon counts, that would be Kurt's answer. The poles are one of those places where Kurt would be unable to tell where he was on Earth. Iceland is a similar 'alien' place Kurt would want to go, New Zealand also in that category. Kurt's phone goes off with a 'D'OH!' ringtone. Kurt does not see a time where he would go to some extreme places, but he'd like to. Space News: SpaceX Dragon 9 Finally Launched Kurt briefly talks about his new recording set-up to make way for the Xbox One. Kurt finds a cool valley and takes a picture with Wolfie. Almost throwing his compass away, Kurt sleeps and gets into the news. Finally the SpaceX Dragon 9 capsule launched long after it was meant to, launched 1:16 AM Sunday morning. At 7:04 AM tomorrow the Dragon 9 capsule will link with the International Space Station. There are twenty live mice above the dragon capsule for zero gravity testing. It will be similar to muscle atrophy testing in zero gravity environments. A few Ardbeg scotch whiskey bottles once went to space to test scotch's maturation in space. It was almost certainly a publicity stunt as scotch put in 'space packaging' was sold at the time time. Space News: MAVIN enters Martian Orbit At JPL, a NASA Social got to sit-in on the moments where NASA got the confirmation that the MAVIN spacecraft had entered Mars' orbit. The upper atmosphere of Mars will be studied to continue seeing if Mars once had life. Question: Does it ever feel weird when you think of how much money you've raised or how many people watch your videos? Raising money is something that does not truly surprise Kurt as raising money is common, but the surprising thing is donated to him. The viewers do not really affect as you cannot physically see viewers, but it gets more prevalent at conventions. Question: Besides a new car, what's on your wishlist? Kurt has a new computer in the works specifically for recording and gaming and is looking at the specs he wants. It might be so good he will not need to keep his current computer. Kurt has also been looking at tablets, specifically the Samsung tablets, but there are priorities, like a new car. Kurt's suit does not fit him anymore and Question: When you do get your blog channel up and running, will you be trying some of your interests in real life such as amateur rocketry and/or motorsports? A lot of the vlog channel's plans are open-ended, and Kurt hopes to do some things like videos of his whitewater rafting he did in Washington. As for model rockets, Kurt thinks that would be pretty fun. Kurt says Xbox One videos are coming and encourages donations. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft BINGO - Blind Seed Challenge 79341, and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 16 - Feeling It.